Grim Reaper
by otakuninja8
Summary: The platoons gone, all because of the reaper. Character death/gore/angst


With a grunt of pain a Keronian crawled across the floor, his face pale and gaunt from the loss of blood. A thick pooling crimson trail was smeared behind him, covering his stomach, arms, legs and face. His head phones were cracked and one was hanging out, only still attached by some snapping wires. His glasses were shattered making him see double. Even so he continued to crawl, one arm pulling himself across the wooden floor the other holding his guts inside his stomach. "There's no way, he's okay, he has to be okay." he kept muttering as he crawled. He looked over as he passes the burned and shot bodies of the Vipers. The group of ten members easily over powered the only five member Keroro platoon. He scowled in disgust even kicking one Viper in the face when he stirred, the bleeding Viper whimpered before going still again. Either dead or unconscious.

'I rather hope he's dead kuku...' he thought. He continued his excrushiating journey across the splintered floor. He now grunted from effort trying to ignore the pain racking his body.

The trail of blood grew into a path way, a huge twisted path of his life blood.

"He is okay he is there's no doubt." his throat was partched and dry hurting when he talked or even breathed. But he had to keep saying it, he has too. Images of blood and screams flashed in his mind. High pitched screams from his platoon mates, and deep throated laughs from the enemy race. He remembered every exrcushiating detail down to the last blood droplet.

"Little pigs little pigs let me come in." a deep voice said in their base before a small ball was thrown in.

"It's a bomb!" Giroro yelled a warning before a partially visible gas was emitted. They were left coughing and hacking, holding their arms over their mouths before,

"Tamama!" Keroro yelled running to his friend before his knees gave way before he got halfway there leaving him sliding across the metal floor. Giroro picked up his gun aiming it at the enterance trying to breath small amounts at a time waiting for someone to walk in. What he was not expecting though was a metal arm connecting with his left temple rendering him unconscious immediately. Dororo was actually hiding in the cieling deep in trauma mode when the bomb went off. Seeking three of his friends down already he knew someone was there. Or some people. And they were big, and they were strong and smart.

"Dororo! Dororo!" Kululu coughed weakly trying to locate his comrade. If he had any chance of escape it was him.

Dororo's senses caught the weak voice and he instantly located it dropping to the floor next to the startled Kululu.  
"Grab my hand." Dororo coughed and Kululu latched on maybe a little to fast but his ego didn't matter now. Dororo hauled him close and jumped into the air aiming for the entrance he kept hidden. But a claw grabbed Kululu's leg pulling him and Dororo down right as Dororo's fingers grazed the edge of the entrance. They fell to the ground and a sickening _crunch_ was heard next to Kululu causing him to look over. A giant foot was smashing itself onto Dororo's back forcing him into the ground the floor cracking a bit.  
"Get off him!" Kululu growled pushing himself up until a foot kicked him in his stomach sending him flying into the opposite wall. He looked up barely conscious as he saw the outline of a tall cloaked figure lift his foot and bring it down upon his face.  
When his eyes opened again the world was blurry. His glasses were shattered and broken. All his surroundings seemed distant, and he had a feeling as if he were floating. How could that be? He exhaled and watched as bubbles floated from his mouth. So he was in some sort of substance, it explained how he was floating but not how he was still breathing. He felt as is there was something he wasn't remembering but that didn't matter. 'Where are they? Where is he?' he thought. He craned his head but he couldn't move his head. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the wires from his headphones were taken out and attached to the top of the tank allowing no head movement whatsoever. 'Fuck this.' he pushed himself up to the top of the tank but a sharp pain in his stomach sent him gasping for air and thrashed making a frenzy of bubbles. He looked down to his that several sloppy stitches sewed his stomach together but he could just make out the insides. Then he remembered, he hadn't been here for a few days or weeks, it's been months. Months and he had drifted in and out of a coma.  
"Let me go!" a muffled yell was heard. Kululu saw that it was Dororo being dragged by two Vipers. The sight of him made his blood run cold. Dororo was skinny and his bones stuck out and even through the liquid whatever it was he could count how many of Dororo's ribs were poking out. His arms were riddled with small holes from past injections and his face was what frightened him the most. Dororo's normally trusting and friendly blue eyes were cold and steely but also afraid. Very, very afraid. One of the Vipers kicked Dororo making him fall to his knees. The other laughed and picked him up over his head and then like a wrestler he threw him at the wall where he slid down and landed on a metal operating table. Dororo whimpered and drew his legs up to his chest as if trying to shield himself. Kululu had seen him do that many times before when Keroro did something to cause his trauma switch to activate, but this was worse then anything Keroro could do...  
The two strapped their captive down and turned on a large overhead lamp. The grabbed masks and put them on and put on rubber gloves. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be rusty surgical tools. Instantly Kululu knew what they were going to do. They were going to operate.  
Dororo saw this too and tried to escape but he was to weak from hunger and pain he just couldn't move. There were small holes in the table and underneath it was a tub of water. The Vipers laughed and then hit a small red button on the floor that lowered the table and with a startled yelp Dororo plunged into the water. He tried to thrash but the binds tied him down. Kululu pounded on the glass but they didn't even seem to notice. Dororo was pulled up and then wires were stuck to his arms and a string of electricity wound itself from up the wires into Dororo's body.  
His back arched and he yelled out in pain tears flowing from his eyes. Kululu struck the glass harder and harder but they never turned. Finally the shocking let up and Dororo's body smacked itself back onto the table. The two aliens pulled out their surgical tools mad glints in their eyes. They wound their way around the table blocking Dororo's body but his head remained in view and the look of pain and terror in his eyes told Kululu they begun. It felt like hours but maybe it was only minutes, it was full of electrocution and blood so much blood. Kululu was sure the sounds of Dororo screaming would never erase from his mind. Finally they backed away and even the great Kululu sadistic masochist had to look away. Dororo's body was in shreds blood didn't ooze it pooled from his wounds. His stomachs insides were definitely not where they were originally supposed to be and his arms were cut open the bones sticking out. Burn marks riddled his skin where the wires were placed but just the look in his eyes the complete terror and helplessness was enough to drive Kululu to pass out. Suddenly Dororo coughed. And then he coughed again, he coughed painful and gut wrenching coughs until small red spots appeared on his mask and Kululu knew he was coughing up blood. This was enough to drive him over the edge.  
He ripped out the cords from his headphones out of the top tank and he punched the glass his fury all directed towards his main goal. Get to the Vipers. The glass gave way and a torrent of the green liquid he was floating in washed over the startled Vipers. They came at him with their knives and wires hoping to kill him but he was powered by an anger that no living creature should witness. He kicked and punched them, blood spilled out green liquid mingling with red. The Vipers screams were like Dororo's full of pain and fear but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he drove the last scalpel into the last Vipers forehead. It seemed like an out of body experience. The Vipers on the ground himself standing above them clutching a bloody knife while his stitches were ripped open gushing blood. No none of it seemed real at all. Kululu gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground glasses shattering. He was about to pass out but a pained moan drove him back to consciousness. 'No I can't sleep yet...not yet.' he pulled himself onto his elbows and proceeded to drag himself to Dororo. He crawled and crawled but it seemed like the blood covered table was getting further away until his hand gripped the edge. With a pained heave he pulled himself up leaning on it. The smell of blood, not just any blood but Dororo's blood filled his nose and his gag reflex almost triggered but he didn't talk until he untied his legs and arms.  
"D-Dororo..." he whispered. Dororo's head moved ever so slightly until his lidded eyes met Kululu's glasses.  
"H-Hey K-Kululu." he choked out. Kululu felt his heart break a fraction.  
"How you feeling?"  
"O-oh you know...s-same as usual..."  
Kululu grinned a tiniest bit. Even in a situation like this Dororo would still joke if only him.  
"Kulu...I'm sorry..." Dororo whispered.  
Kululu shook his head. "What for?"  
"For n-not being strong enough to s-save you...y-you always have to save m-me. And for that y-you're hurt..."  
"It's fine, for you I'd get hurt a thousand times over."  
Dororo smiled a bit and for once Kululu could tell he was because the bloody outline of his mouth soaked into his mask.  
"I-I guess we'll have to wait for that picnic huh?" his voice sounded regretful.  
"Yeah I guess we will." Kululu touched the side of Dororo's face his hand smearing blood.  
Dororo lifted a broken arm to Kululu's face removing his glasses. Kululu felt the familiar weight being removed but he didn't stop him. Dororo gasped softly when he looked into Kululu's red eyes.  
"Great looking as always." Dororo coughed.  
Kululu felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Not as great as you."  
Dororo smiled. "Goodbye Kululu..." It seemed like he was in slow motion as he smiled one last time and then his eyes went from pained to normal to glazed over.  
Kululu's smile faded. "Dororo hey. Hey Dororo wake up. Dororo...DORORO!" he screamed. Tears poured down his cheeks and he fell to the ground as the last of his strength gave out. His head thudded against the ground and he let out a grunt of pain. His vision soon faded to a dull grey and a dark figure came into view. It bent down and leaned over so Kululu could see it face on. It's lips parted as it whispered into his ear,  
"I told you I'd be there for you." and it smiled a toothy grin.  
"Death..." Kululu whispered before the darkness washed over him.


End file.
